De Surprise en Surprise
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Steve & Kono ne se parle plus. Kono ne fait plus partie de l'équipe suite à une dispute avec Steve. Il la retrouve dans un club de stripteaseuse. Pourquoi ? Comment ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Un homme entra dans un club de striptease très malfamé, suspecté d'être le repère d'un des hommes les plus influant du dealage de drogue hawaiien, un flingue dans chaque main, tendu bien droit devant lui et suivit par toute une équipe. Il poussa la porte du club d'un violent coup de pied et tous se levèrent.

« _**-Hawaii 5-0, personne ne bouge et tout se passera bien ! **_Déclara-t-il, sur de lui. »

Le visage d'une des jeunes filles sur la scène se décomposa, elle prit alors la fuite alors qu'un des agents de l'équipe se jetai à sa poursuite, il n'eut bien évidemment aucun mal à la rattraper, courir en talon n'est pas très pratique.

« _**-McGarrett, on tient un suspect, ou plutôt une, elle a essayé de s'échapper.**_ Prévint un autre agent.

_**-J'ai pourtant prévenu que tout se passerait bien si personne ne bougeait.**_ Rigola McGarrett. _**Amenez-la.**_ »

L'agent rigola et appela l'autre qui tenait la jeune fille.

« _**-Lâchez-moi sale porc !**_ Hurla la fille. »

McGarrett arrêta tout mouvement à l'entente de cette voix. Doucement, il se retourna et vit cette fille qu'il connaissait que trop bien, cheveux foncé, peau matte, yeux en amande…

« _**-Kono ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Salut Steve.**_ Dit-elle, gêné. »

Elle n'était habiller que de sous vêtements.

« _**-Lâchez-là.**_ Ordonna-t-il.

_**-Mais elle s'échappait…**_ Commença l'agent.

_**-Je m'en occupe lâchez-là !**_ Ordonna-t-il plus sèchement. _**Et trouvez-lui une couverture pour l'amour de dieu !**_ »

L'agent hocha la tête et partit sans poser plus de questions. Steve se tourna vers Kono.

« _**-C'est pas ce que tu crois… **_Souffla Kono.

_**-Au contraire, c'est exactement ce que je crois**_. Coupa-t-il. »

On lui ramena une ouverture qu'il enroula autour des épaules de Kono.

« _**-Tu viens avec moi. **_Dit-il d'un ton sans appelle. »

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put arriver à Kono pour qu'elle se retrouve stripteaseuse ? Pourquoi ces deux ex-coéquipiers ne travaillent plus ensemble aujourd'hui ? Pour comprendre il faut revenir quatre mois en arrière…

«_** -Steve je suis désolé ! **_Hurla Kono en le suivant dehors, sur les quais.

_**-Tu savais qu'il était coupable, tu m'as mentis et tu as tout fait pour faire foirer la mission !**_

_**-C'est mon frère ! **_Se défendit-elle. _**C'est ma famille !**_

_**-Et nous on est quoi ? Depuis le début tu dis qu'on est comme une famille et c'est à moi que tu as fais du tords, j'aurais pus être virer pour tes conneries !**_

_**-Je suis désolé.**_

_**-Je ne crois pas non. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois suspendu qu'une semaine sinon crois moi tu l'aurais vraiment été.**_

_**-Steve…**_

_**-Je ne veux rien entendre !**_ Trancha-t-il. »

Steve avait prit cela comme une trahison, Kono voyait plutôt cela comme quelque chose de normale que de protéger sa famille, mais Steve ne lui pardonnerait pas et même si elle le savait elle tenta pendant un mois de retrouver sa confiance, mais il ne lui adressait pas un mot, pas un regard, pas un sourire… Alors un jour, elle démissionna et il ne la vit plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui…. Il l'emmena donc au QG, tout le monde la regarda passer avec des yeux ébahit, elle et Steve entrèrent directement dans le bureau de ce dernier, il ferma la porte et s'installèrent.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce club ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-… Après avoir démissionné j'ai eu de gros soucis d'argent, j'ai dus emprunter et… Je n'arrivais pas à rembourser, alors au lieu de me tuer il a trouvé une sorte de compromis : Danser dans son fichu club.**_

_**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? J'aurais pus t'aider !**_

_**-Ah oui ? Tu refusais de m'adresser la parole, de me regarder et tu dis que t'aurais décroché ton téléphone si je t'avais appelé ? **_

_**-Peut-être pas c'est vrai… Mais je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai appris que tu ne reviendrais pas.**_

_**-Pourtant tu n'as rien fais pour que je revienne.**_ »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et il n'y pouvait rien.

« _**-J'aurais dus venir te chercher**_. Admit-il.

_**-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ? Je t'en pris, tu ne me devais rien, les choses étaient assez clair non ?**_

_**-On ne devait plus parler de ça.**_ Rappela-t-il.

_**-Et toi tu étais censé être toujours là pour moi. On dirait que toi comme moi, on n'est pas très doué pour tenir nos promesses.**_

_**-Je veux que tu réintègre le 5-0. **_

_**-Pourquoi ? Pour que ça redevienne tendu ? Soit parce qu'on a couché ensemble soit parce que tu pense que je t'ai trahis.**_

_**-Tu m'as trahi !**_ Cria-t-il. _**Peu importe, je suis près a oublier ces deux événements pour que tu réintègre l'équipe.**_

_**-Moi aussi. Une nuit avec toi n'est pas difficile à oublier, ça devrait le faire. **_Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant avec un faux sourire. »

Elle sortit du bureau et Chin arriva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« _**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Je suis réintégré.**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Et tu avais besoin d'être en petite tenu pour ça ? **_Se moqua-t-il. »

Kono baissa la tête et vit que la couverture s'était un peu ouverte, elle rigola et la referma correctement.

« _**-Disons, que je suis certainement beaucoup plus convaincante comme ça. **_Rigola-t-elle. »

Danny arriva à son tour et lui tendit la main.

« -_**Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras mais vu tes vêtements actuelle se serait déplacer.**_ Sourit Danny.

_**-Un peu oui.**_ Répondit Kono en lui souriant et serrant sa main. »

Chin se tourna ensuite vers Steve, juste devant la porte de son bureau.

« _**-Merci.**_ Dit-il. »

Steve hocha de la tête.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Travailler ensemble était devenu compliquer et très inconfortable pour Kono et Steve, à tel point que Steve avait pris la décision de ne quasiment plus communiquer avec elle. Kono faisait équipe avec son cousin Chin comme avant son départ, et Steve avec Danny. Si les deux équipe avait besoin de communiquer Steve le faisait uniquement si il pouvait contacter Chin, si il devait contacter directement Kono, Danny s'en chargeait. Personne n'était dupe, ils remarquaient tous que tout n'allait pas bien comme Steve voulait absolument le faire croire car comme il disait : Une équipe ne peut être soudé que si la confiance et la complicité règnent. Une semaine c'est assez long dans ce genre de circonstance, ils travaillaient encore tous sur l'affaire du club du trafiquant de drogue mais l'affaire n'avançait pas. Kono prit alors l'initiative d'entré dans le bureau de Steve, celui-ci la regarda étonné.

« _**-Je dois te parler.**_ Déclara-t-elle. »

Steve était encore surpris par sa présence, ils avaient pourtant passé cet accord tacite pour ne pas avoir à se parler.

« _**-De l'affaire. **_Précisa-t-elle.

_**-Bien sûr, assis-toi.**_ »

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui.

« _**-Je vais réintégrer le club.**_ Lâcha-t-elle.

_**-Pourquoi ? Ça te manque de danser en sous-vêtement ?**_ Rigola-t-il. »

**POV Kono**

Même si je savais qu'il se forçait à plaisanter et à rire, cela m'aida à poursuivre.

« _**-Il sait rien de notre équipe… Il ne sait pas que j'en fais partie, je peux donc réintégrer son club et faire avancer l'affaire. **_

_**-Comment ?**_

_**-Il m'a laissé plein de message sur mon portable, je n'ai qu'à aller le retrouver et lui dire que j'étais en garde à vue et que lorsque j'ai été relâché j'ai laissé un peu de temps passer au cas où, pour ne pas attirer la police à lui.**_

_**-Et une fois que tu y seras comment veux-tu faire avancer l'affaire ? Tu n'étais qu'une stripteaseuse.**_ Rappela-t-il.

_**-Il choisit toujours un cercle de filles pour le suivre partout. Au cas où il aurait quelques… Envies.**_

_**-Tu vas coucher avec lui ?**_ S'écria Steve.

_**-Disons que j'essaierais d'éviter. **_

_**-Et si tu ne peux pas éviter ?**_ Répliqua-t-il, je restai silencieuse. _**Hors de question !**_

_**-Steve ! **_

_**-J'ai dit non ! **_

_**-Je t'en prie, tu sais que c'est le seul moyen, on piétine là !**_

_**-Cette affaire ne vaut pas que tu… Ne vaut pas ça !**_

_**-Je les ai vus. Du moins une. **_

_**-Une quoi ?**_

_**-Une de ses filles qui étaient forcé à faire du striptease. **_

_**-Comment ça se fait ?**_

_**-Dans le club, il y a un énorme sous-sol où l'on se prépare et stock tout ce qui est boissons et déguisement. Mais il y a une pièce dans laquelle personne n'a le droit d'entré… Tout le monde respecte cette règle par peur… Et cela me faisais peur à moi aussi… Mais il y a eu cette fille.**_

_**-Continu.**_ M'encouragea-t-il.

_**-Elle avait une quinzaine d'année à tout casser. En descendant pour me préparer j'ai entendu crier, j'ai tout de suite sus que je devais faire quelque chose, mais des gardes gardaient la porte, alors j'ai attendu et lorsqu'ils sont partis je suis entrée… Elle était si jeune… Je m'attendais à tout mais pas ça… Elle était repliée dans un coin de la pièce ses vêtements à moitié déchirer et elle pleurait… Elle pleurait tellement… Il y avait une mare de sang, j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il venait de la violer, je me suis approcher mais elle avait peur, alors je l'ai consolé et je suis resté des heures à la serrer dans mes bras.**_ Racontais-je, une larme roula sur ma joue, je l'essuyai rapidement.

_**-Ça va ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Il la laisse enfermer là.**_ Repris-je. _**Il n'est pas souvent au club mais quand il y est, il la viole… Je dois y retourner Steve… Pour elle…**_

_**-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**_

_**-Ne fais pas ça… **_Suppliais-je._** Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle depuis mon retour et… Je m'en veux de l'avoir laisser, je m'en veux tellement… **_

_**-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.**_

_**-Et si on faisait un compromis ?**_

_**-Lequel ?**_

_**-Je pense qu'elle sait où trouver toutes les autres, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été emmené quelque part avec sa meilleure amie, et qu'elles ont été séparé, l'une y est resté, l'autre pas. Elle devrait nous dire où sait.**_

_**-Donc tu veux que je te laisse y retourner pour la récupéré. **_

_**-S'il te plaît.**_ Soufflais-je.

**-**_**D'accord.**_ Acquiesça-t-il.

_**-Merci, je vais me préparer.**_ Dis-je en me levant.

_**-Vas-t-on parler de ce qu'il c'est passer entre nous ?**_

_**-Ne voulais-tu pas oublier ?**_ Rétorquais-je en partant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une robe arrivant juste en-dessous des fesses, des longues jambes à perte de vue, une démarche lascive. Quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon ? Cette leçon, Kono l'avait mieux qu'apprit.

« _**-Chérie !**_ S'exclama l'homme, sourire aux oreilles, écartant les bras.

_**-Kerry !**_ S'écria Kono, faignant la joie. »

Elle alla dans ses bras, et il la serra contre lui, en profitant pour lui caresser les fesses au passage.

« _**-Alors où étais-tu ?**_

_**-Et bien, quand ils sont venu faire la descente je me suis fait attraper et ils m'ont gardé en garde-à-vue, et quand ils m'ont relâché ils ont dit qu'il m'aurait à l'œil, j'ai donc attendu un peu avant de revenir.**_

_**-Tu as bien fais chérie. Tu reprends dès maintenant ?**_

_**-Bien sûr Kerry. **_»

**POV Kono. **

Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol et alla directement dans les loges où je retrouvai Cecilia qui vint se jeter dans mes bras, en pleur.

« _**-Qui a-t-il ma belle ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Il m'a choisi Kono.**_ Pleura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise. »

Mon visage se décomposa… Cecilia était une fille bien, elle avait vingt-deux ans et faisait ce métier par nécessité, tout comme j'avais été amené à le faire. C'était ma seule réelle attache ici, ma seule réelle amie. Je la serra dans mes bras de toutes mes forces tentant de la rassurer. Je m'écartai d'elle et attrapa son visage dans mes mains, essuyant ses larmes avec mes pousses.

« _**-Cecilia regarde-moi.**_ Elle s'exécuta._** On part, ce soir.**_

_**-Il va me tuer si je fais ça. **_

_**-Tu te rappelle de mon ancien travail dont je t'ai parlé ?**_ Elle acquiesça._** C'est de nouveau mon travail et on va partir d'ici. Ce soir. Tu auras une protection c'est promit. **_»

Elle se décontracta d'un coup, le soulagement se lisant sur ses traits.

« _**-Je ne te laisserais pas tombé.**_

_**-Oh Kono, merci !**_ S'écria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_**-Un problème ?**_ Demanda une voix grave derrière nous.

_**-Kerry !**_ M'exclamais-je, faignant de nouveau la joie.

_**-Je disais à Kono à quel point j'étais heureuse de la revoir. **_Répondit Cecilia se forçant à sourire.

_**-Ah les filles, qu'est-ce que c'est émotive**_. Souffla Kerry en levant les yeux au ciel. _**C'est bientôt à vous, je dois y aller, mais ne me décevez pas, j'aurais un résumé détaillé.**_ Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir. »

Je me retournai vers Cecilia.

« _**-Je me suis occupé de Mary pendant ton absence.**_ Me dit-elle.

_**-Merci…**_ Dis-je, soulagé. _**Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Elle part avec nous.**_

_**-Je ne l'aurais pas laissé.**_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_**-On va faire le show, comme d'habitude mais on s'éclipsera discrètement, avec le nombre qu'on est on ne devrait pas remarquer notre absence avant un moment, et pendant que les autres seront sur scène, tu surveilleras les escaliers pendant que j'irais la chercher. **_

_**-Pas de problème.**_ »

On monta donc sur scène pour faire notre show et lorsque nous nous retrouvions sur la ligne du fond nous partîmes rapidement.

« _**-Vas-y, je surveille.**_ Dit-elle s'arrêtant au pied des escaliers.

_**-Le moindre problème tu hurle, c'est clair**_ _**?**_ Demandais-je. »

Elle hocha la tête et je continuai en courant, mais m'arrêta d'un coup en voyant que ce soir elle était gardée, j'aurais dus m'en douter… J'allai dans les loge où je récupérai une seringue et la glissa dans mon déguisement.

« _**-Salut toi ! **_Lançais-je en avança vers le garde, faignant un taux d'alcoolémie au-dessus de la normale. »

Je me positionnai devant lui et caressa son torse.

« _**-Tu dois t'ennuyer, ici, tout seul, sans rien pour te distraire.**_ Dis-je d'une petite voix en continuant de caresser son torse.

_**-Oui c'est vrai.**_ Répondit-il.

_**-Un peu de distraction, ça te dis ?**_ Proposais-je. »

Il eut l'air d'hésiter, prenant sur moi, je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser, ses barrières cédèrent et il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et il me colla violemment au mur. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou et j'attrapai la seringue.

« _**-T'aime ça, hein ? **_Dit-il d'une voix rauque, se collant encore plus à moi et continuant ses baiser dans mon cou. »

Je plantai la seringue dans son cou et appuya dessus.

« _**-Pas vraiment non.**_ Répondis-je. »

Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, endormi, je replaçai mon déguisement, essuyant mon cou avec dégout. Je poussai la porte et Mary releva la tête.

« _**-Kono !**_

_**-Je suis là.**_ Répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant. »

Elle vint se loger dans mes bras, comme à son habitude.

« _**-On s'en va. **_Lui dis-je.

_**-Tu es revenue me chercher.**_ Dit-elle, émue, sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Evidemment.**_ »

Je lui pris la main et la tira derrière moi.

«_** -Bravo. **_Dit-elle, en regardant le garde par terre. »

Je souris et la tira jusqu'aux loges.

« _**-Enfile ça.**_ Dis-je en lui tendant un déguisement semblable au mien. »

Elle s'exécuta, surprise. On rejoignit Cecilia.

« _**-Alors écoutez-moi bien, le meilleur moyen c'est de nous fondre dans la masse, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait mettre se déguisement à Mary. Si y a le moindre problème vous allez jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche et vous demander à contacter Steve MacGarett du 5-0. **_»

Nous commençâmes à avancer vers la sortis de derrière, mais des gardes nous arrêtèrent. Je repris mon rôle de la danseuse bourré, et les filles comprirent qu'elles devaient faire comme moi.

« _**-Bonjour messieurs. **_Dis-je, aguicheuse.

_**-Où allez-vous comme ça ?**_

_**-Prendre l'air, on a un peu trop abusé des bonnes choses.**_ »

Ils haussèrent un sourcil, mais ne dirent rien quand on recommença à marcher.

« _**-Deux danseuses on disparut !**_ Hurla une voix venant des escaliers. »

Cecilia et Mary m'attrapèrent chacune une main, prise de panique, et un frisson me parcourut le dos. Je tournai la tête et vit les deux gardes, commencer à nous rattraper.

« _**-Vos talons ! **_Hurlais-je. »

Nous les retirons rapidement avant de nous mettre à courir. Nous atteignons la porte de sortis, mais ils nous suivaient toujours et dans cette ruelle sombre, difficile de trouver de l'aide. Un d'eux attrapa Cecilia, je sentis sa main me lâcher et je me retournai pour commencer à me battre avec l'autre, voyant que d'autres arrivaient au loin.

« _**-Cours !**_ Hurlais-je à Mary.

_**-Mais…**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Cours. Rappelle-toi du plan de secours !**_ »

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux mais s'exécuta. Je continuai de me battre comme une acharner. Le temps me sembla des heures. Je tombai à terre après un coup violent qui me sonna légèrement, ma tête me faisait mal et elle tournait dangereusement. L'homme se rapprocha de moi, je soulevai ma jambe qui me sembla peser des tonnes et l'envoya de toutes mes forces dans ses parties intimes. Ça l'immobilisa un moment, alors qu'il me traitait de tous les noms. D'autres s'approchèrent, ils étaient trop et je ne voyais plus Cecilia. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, alors qu'ils m'attrapèrent chacun un bras pour me relever, mon sors était décider, je priais pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Cecilia. Je priais pour qu'elle se soit enfuie… Mais je la vis non-loin, deux hommes commençaient à déchirer ses vêtements, je hurlai de toutes mes forces en essayant vainement de me débattre, alors qu'ils m'injectaient une drogue. Je sentis mon corps se ramollir, mes jambes ne plus supporter mon poids, ma voix ne réussissant pas à franchir mes lèvres. On me jeta par terre, la drogue m'empêcha de sentir la moindre douleur, je les vis déchirer mes bras, ma main remua légèrement alors que je voulais les gifler, les repousser, attraper n'importe quoi : Un couteau pour leur trancher la gorge, une pierre pour leur fracasser le crâne… On dit que notre côté animal ressort à l'article de la mort… Si vous saviez les images que j'avais à ce moment dans ma tête… Je crois qu'on me ferait interner… J'étais certaine de pleurer, bien que je ne sente pas les larmes sur mes joues.

Un coup de feu. Des menaces. Une voix. Sa voix. Son visage inquiet. Les larmes dans ses yeux. Ses mains sur mon visage. Ses bras me soulever. Plus rien. Le néant puis… Le vide absolu.

**POV Steeve. **

La jeune fille, Mary, m'avait fait appeler et à présent je la suivais dans les ruelles sombre d'un quartier mal famé non-loin du club. On courait. Comment allait-elle ? Comment allait Kono ? Seul cette pensé arrivait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. J'arrivai dans une ruelle très mal éclairé, Mary c'était arrêté, mes yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à la nuit. Soudain je la vis, deux hommes pencher sur elle, à moitié inconsciente, la moitié de ses vêtements déchirer. Je levai mon arme mais quelqu'un avait réagi plus vite que moi. Cho. Un coup de feu retentit, le siens, et un des hommes tomba sur le sol. L'autre se releva pour s'enfuir mais je lui tirai dans la jambe, alors que Dany avait déjà tiré sur les deux agresseurs d'une autre fille de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Je courus jusqu'à Kono, étant le plus proche j'arrivai plus rapidement et me laissa tombé à ses côtés. Je caressai son visage, ses yeux papillonnaient.

« _**-Je suis là Kono, tout va bien.**_ Lui dis-je. »

C'était d'un pathétique, et d'une banalité sans nom, je me trouvai débile. Je passai un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever. L'ambulance était arrivée entre temps.

« _**-Comment va-t-elle ?**_ Demanda Cho. _**Ils l'ont…**_

_**-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. **_Le coupais-je, ne pouvant pas entendre la suite. »

Un ambulancier arriva avec un brancard sur lequel je la posai délicatement.

« _**-Ramassez-là moi ! **_Hurlais-je en désignant la seringue par terre. _**Je veux savoir qu'elle saleté on lui a injecté, et je veux savoir si la dose était mortelle !**_ »

Personne n'osait bouger, alors que ma colère explosait.

« _**-Maintenant !**_ Hurlais-je. »

Ils se mirent tous en mouvement. Cho et moi purent monter avec Kono dans l'ambulance. Un silence de mort régnait, nos regards fixé sur elle. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps, elle était salement amochée… Je commençai par son visage : elle avait un coquard, un bleu énorme sur la joue et la lèvre fendu. Mon regard descendit, remarquant des griffures faîtes sur son décolleter, qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus un, elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge, les griffures ayant été certainement faîtes en arrachant son déguisement. Un hématome laissant pensé à une coté casser, voire plusieurs… Ses jambes étaient encore plus griffer, certainement avaient-ils voulut l'immobiliser et s'était-elle défendu… Mon cœur se serra. J'avais accepté cette mission, je n'aurais pas dus, j'aurais dus l'en empêcher quitte à l'enfermer dans son bureau… Mais elle était si convaincante… Elle laissait penser que c'était une tâche incroyablement facile et qu'elle serait vite de retour… Elle avait réussi à m'en convaincre.

**POV Kono. **

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, revenant doucement à moi, mais la lumière m'aveugla, je mis un moment à m'y habituer. Une fois chose faîtes je vis mon cousin la tête poser sur mes genoux, endormit.

« _**-Cho.**_ Dis-je, ma voix se brisant. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement.

«_** -Comment tu te sens ?**_

_**-J'ai très mal à l'œil. **_Dis-je.

_**-Oh il y a autre part qui te fera bien plus mal.**_ Dit-il, navré.

_**-Comment ça ?**_ Demandais-je faiblement.

_**-N'essaies pas de bouger. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé.**_ »

Il commença à partir.

« _**-Attend Cho ! **_Dis-je en me redressant avant de hurler de douleur et de me laisser retomber.

_**-Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !**_ Dit-il en quittant la pièce. »

Dany et Steeve entrèrent, Dany vint me parler mais Steeve resta en retrait au fond de la pièce. Il attendit que tout le monde parte pour venir s'appuyer contre le bout de mon lit, fuyant mon regard.

« _**-Les agresseurs ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Sur les deux qui t'agressaient ton cousin en a tué un, j'ai tiré sur l'autre que j'ai arrêté. Ceux de ta copine Dany s'en ai chargé.**_

_**-Comment elle va ?**_ Demandais-je avec appréhension.

_**-Quelques hématomes, elle ne ce n'est pas défendu autant que toi elle est largement moi amoché. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?**_ Demandais-je, il ferma les yeux, ses mains se resserrant sur le fer du bout de mon lit. _**Regarde-moi !**_ Ordonnais-je doucement, il releva les yeux dans les miens. _**Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?**_ Répétais-je.

_**-Tu… Tu as un coquard… Un hématome sur la joue, la lèvre fendu, des griffures partout sur le corps plus ou moins profonde. Ton dos est érafler, on pense que tu t'es fait ça en tombant. Et tu as une cote cassé.**_

_**-Ils m'ont…**_ Commençais-je, les larmes se formant dans mes yeux._** Je… Je ne me rappelle pas s'ils m'ont… **_Tentais-je.

_**-Non.**_ Dit-il. »

J'acquiesçai lentement, assimilant. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit au bord du lit.

« _**-J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. **_Dit-il.

_**-C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.**_

_**-Le problème c'est que tu me le demande ou non, je ne devrais pas te laisser partir.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **_Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

_**-Bien sûr que si. JE n'ai pas assumé le fait qu'on est couché ensemble**_. Commença-t-il, je restai sans voix. _**Donc tu es parti, et JE t'ai laissé partir. Par MA faute tu es parti dans ce club. Et encore par MA faute tu y es retourné. JE t'ai laissé y retourné. Depuis le début ça a été ma faute.**_

_**-Arrête !**_ M'exclamais-je, il me regarda. _**Cesse de t'accabler de tout ce qui arrive. J'ai voulus partir, j'ai voulus y retourner. OK ? Alors arrête ça !**_


End file.
